Dreaming
by PdotK
Summary: Kakashi is thinking too much and guess what happened? Not really good at summaries. KakaxSaku. One shot. Lemon. smut. R&R please.


Dreaming

Disclaimer: Just making a random story about Kakashi and Sakura having a good time with each other. I speed up everything. The characters don't belong to me. Hope you enjoy this one shot of pure perversion.

Spending the entire day doing nothing is really a pain in the ass. For a moment he thought of opening his so called precious book- his icha icha paradise. A self pleasuring novel that was written by the one and only master of perversion... Jiraiya. Sitting against the tree with his head gazing through the pale blue sky, he pondered. "I think I'll just go for a walk" He raised his hand and stretched them until the popping sound of his joints echoed. "Ah, how long has it been, hmm...?"

"Kakashi sensei!" The pink kunoichi yelled out his name in a high pitched tone, making the birds waver in disturbance. She went down on her knees and panted. "Kakashi... ha... ahh" Her deep gasp of air continued as if something had been chasing her. "I- uh" Trying her best to speak the real thoughts in her mind, she blushed. "I want to..."

"Shh, i know what you want" Kakashi murmured through her ear. The chilling sensation erupted as the air of his tickled her lobe. "this time i will put it all" He made the rules, he always does, there's no point to argue.

"But sensei-" she blurted out and focused her eyes to met his, questioning his authority and rules.

"No but's" He puts his index finger onto her pink lips. Then, he forcefully slid it inside her mouth. She received his finger and lustfully licked every portion of it. The old man looked at her in sympathy so he began to insert another of his finger. Sakura persistently try to please him as much as possible, licking them both like it was the real thing. On the other Kakashi couldn't hold himself. He draw back his two fingers and caressed his smooth and blushing cheeks then, he lighly kissed her on the lips to reassure her that he's going to give her what she asks for. "let's go to my place" With a puff of smoke he transported themselves into his room.

Kakashi placed both his hands on her buttons and popped them out to reveal her chest. Unsatisfied with the view he ravaged her clothes so as to expose everything she has. Her inner garments was still visible and she felt her heart throbbing. It was her first time. She blurted out "please take it slow"

He kissed her on the lips and removed her inner clothing. His lustful eyes stared at every potion of her smooth and untouched body then he snug her tightly. "don't worry" He removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled body, a sight that brings abomination to those who has lost the essence of being a man. The perfect jaw line he has. The lips that bought command to her. The eyes that tantalizes her in awe. All this was insanity. She blushed.

His tounge slid inside her mouth playing at every corner. Whirling until it both get the rhythm. He was in command for his innocent little flower is still inexperienced. She panted and wanted a grasp of air, he knew what was to be done so he stopped and went for the bottom. The pebbles of her chest was getting hard at every motion of his hand. His left hand played with the left and his tongue teased her right. Sucking and slurping. She moaned. The sweet taste of her skin was addicting. He couldn't wait anymore to taste all that she has. With an authoritative voice he said "show me everything"

Sakura didn't know what he was talking about, the shallowness of his innocence drives her to the point of being an ignorant. She got embarrassed and instead of asking what he meant she just blurted out "ah uhm... sensei i don't know"

He smiled and placed both his hands on her thighs and parted them both so as to reveal her sensitive part. She didn't fight through but instead she covered her eyes and said "sensei, it's embarassing' She doesn't want to watch herself being taken in control.

He chuckled and licked the lips of her sensitive part. Then he slowly penetrate his tongue inside. Sakura, didn't know what he was doing but she can feel the tingling sensation. She removed her hands on her face and saw that he was lavishly playing with her part. "Ahh... stop sensei, you'll get dirty"

The old man stopped and released his tongue inside her sensitive. A fluid gushed out a little and she moaned. "just watch" He licked her fluid and began to insert his tongue again but this time it was moving more actively. The continuous whirling of his tongue made him tired so he positioned his hands into her entrance. Inserting his index finger on her hole he said "one..." Sakura panted as her insides was getting teased. Unsatisfied with the effect he made he put another finger "two..." This time she gasp. His fingers pumped in and out of her and every time it was getting inside her hole he arched them a bit, inspecting where the right spot is. Then he touched something that made her moan loud, he knew that this was the right spot. He forcefully doubled the paced and added more pressure to it.

"Ahh... ah... i- i can't" Panting, she arched her back.

Kakashi didn't stop and went on with it, his arm muscles was now getting tired of the routine so he persistently pressed it until she jerked up. "Ahhh...ahh!" Her loud cries signaled him to stop and he released his fingers. The fluid oozed out and some where left on his fingers. She saw that he got dirty and wet and she apologize "I-i'm sorry i couldn't hold back" Her innocence was playing a huge part. Kakashi, dumbfounded stared at her and teasingly and licked his wet fingers. "I'm going to take all of you" Finishing every portion of wetness he snatched her hand and placed it on his throbbing wet member. "look what you've done sakura" She stared at his member and saw that it was leaking fluids.

'your turn" He said and positioned her hands on his member.

"ah sensei i-"

"don't know?" He finished the sentence himself and sighed in disappointment. _How can she be so... so pure and... and innocent, doesn't she have any hint of whats going on._

Sakura was raised by her grandmother and she was perfectly molded without a hint of any perversion. Any sight that might cause curiousness in her innocent mind can ruined the throne of her highness. Sakura... was the heir of their clan, the only raining ruler that will rule the whole village of leaf. She was hastened to be the best of all the things she grasped, every talent was forcefully taught to her so that when time comes she will be defending her throne. She was abstain from everything. Not even a single perverse word can be taught to her for it was useless and mind shattering. (I don't know where the hell did i get that idea)

Sakura stared at her teacher, begging to be understood. He nodded and smiled. "alright, just do what i say" He grabbed her head, positioning her mouth to his tip "open wide" Sakura obeyed what he was told to, her soft lips slowly caressed his tip and with ease and carefulness she put out her tongue and licked his drops of liquid. "sensei... like this?" She asked without looking at his teacher. A rude attitude, Kakashi thought. He then jerked up and stab his mouth, forcing everything inside in her wet and hollow mouth. "Nghhn... ahhh.." Sakura was choking.

The old man wouldn't want to shatter his little flower so he pulled out and grabed her head. "That's what you are going to do"

She nooded in response and began to suck. When she was on the half part kakashi yelled out and said "Sakura... not your teeth" Being told, she was now sucking it like she had never done it before. He was pleased to see that she was persistently trying her best to keep up and he said "ahh, so good" He swoop his hands to grab her hair, revealing the sensual scene that she was doing. For every suck, she moaned and made him more aroused. There was a non stop in and out play until sakura couldn't hold herself back she sucked him deep until there was non left. Kakashi felt his member twitching when the hotness of her mouth and the sounds she made was enough to let it all out. He was loosing his control and he said "Ah, sakura... move" The poor little girl didn't know what to do, panicked, maybe...? "Ahh... ahh!" His fluids gushed out like a broken pipe and some of these went inside her throat, some scattered on her mouth and some was drooping on her cheeks. "Kyahhh!" She shouted and closed her eyes . (First time to see something like that, gee... who wouldn't be scared?)

"I told you to move" He said wiping all the seeds on her face.

Sakura tightly hugged him and whispered through his ear "I- can't do this sensei"

The old man knew that his partner was having a hard time catching up so he adjusted himself to make her more comfortable. Pushing her on the bed with her back restfully placed he sweetly called out her name and told her to relax because he is going to end it as soon as he can. Sakura's hands grabbed the sheets of his bed when Kakashi opened her thighs.

His member was in a position at her entrance. He slowly plunged his member's head inside her but it wasn't that easy because her entry was still tightly clamped "Ugh... open up a little sakura"

The little flower was biting her lips in pain, the hugeness of his made her feel uneasy that she might tear off but kakashi constantly told her to relax. After a few seconds of putting it in, it was already half way through her inside. She couldn't take the agony and blurted out "sensei.. it... hurts... hot ahh!"

He heard what she said and didn't do anything about it. The desire to let it all out was too much to resist. He continue to plunged in until his balls touched her outer area. "Its all in sakura" Trying his best to speak as if he isn't in a tight situation.

Speaking of tight situation his partner wasn't saying anything at all and was just biting the sheets of his bet. Hiding the moans and cries that she wanted to release. The jounin grazed her hair which was covering her face and saw that she was crying in pain. He still hasn't moved an inch but it seems that she's getting into a lot of ache.

Sakura, teary eyed, ogled at her lover. Even if she didn't speak her tears are enough to tell him that she is not yet ready. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed him. Kakashi understands her pain and he loves her too much that he doesn't want her to get hurt. He slowly pulled his member out and sakura yelled out, releasing everything that she had kept.

"It's ok we'll it take it slow" He said tightly hugging her.

"KAKASHI!What the hell are you doing sleeping with your book in front of your face? We have been waiting for you for almost 2 hours!"

"Sorry sakura" He said and placed his book inside his pocket. _Ahh... what a dream._ He smiled.

"Tch... what a perverted old man" She said knitting her eyebrows.

Author's note: That's it? I know, that was it. Sighs. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I rushed the story. Can't really think of any when it comes to Kakashi and Sakura. I'm more into KakaxIru. Just tyring a different blend.


End file.
